


WHO DO U LOVE?

by moroo1234



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Jackson, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., brothers mark tuan and im jaebum, but not really, ok maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: "Do you love me?"





	WHO DO U LOVE?

"Do you love me?" Mark asked one day when they were laying in bed,  
"I do." Jackson answered,

Mark sat up and looked at his boyfriend "Do you?"

"Mark," Jackson grinned, "What's this about?"

"I saw you today..with Momo."

"Mark, baby.." Jackson tried to find the right words, "she's just a friend."

"You let all of your friends feel your muscles?" Mark snorted "or maybe just the female friends."

"Mark, I think you're overreacting." Jackson tried to calm him down,

"I'm overreacting?! Jackson, I'm your boyfriend!"

Jackson sighed "I know, I know..it's just..you know how it is."

"I know, you're embarrassed."

"It's not like that," Jackson argued, they had this argument in the past, it never ended well.

"If..if my team finds out I'm dating..someone like you..they won't leave any of us alone."

"Someone like me?" Mark asked,

Oh shit.

"Mark, baby, please don't make me say it.."

"What do you mean, someone like me?!" Mark yelled,

"A nerd, Mark." Jackson finally said, "is that what you want to hear?"

"If that's what you think then why are you dating me?"

"Don't do that, Mark." Jackson warned,

"Choose," Mark said "it's either me or your popularity."

Jackson didn't answer, and Mark already knew what he wanted to say.

"I'm going home." Mark stated, he got up from the bed and took his bag, "talk to me when you understand what you want."

Jackson stayed in bed until he heard the door downstairs close, he didn't want to insult Mark, but it was a fact.

Mark had so many thoughts running in his head, Jackson always said he loved him, he was so nice when they were alone, and then they were at school...and it's like Mark didn't even know Jackson.

"Mark?" He heard Jaebum's voice, shit. 

He forgot he promised his older brother to clear the house so he could have a night with Jinyoung.

"Jae..I- I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to interrupt.."

"You're not interrupting." Jinyoung said with a soft voice, "what happened?"

Mark didn't answer, instead, he felt tears running on his cheeks, 

Jaebum got up from the couch and pulled his little brother to sit between them"What happened?" He whispered softly,

"I was with Jackson.." Mark tried so hard not to fall apart, Jaebum felt pain seeing his little brother like that.

"Did he say something?" Jinyoung asked,

"He broke up with me...he said people can't know he's dating a nerd."

Within a moment Jaebum was up on his feet, looking for his shoes.

"Babe?" Jinyoung asked,

"Stay with him." Jaebum ordered,

"Jaebum." Jinyoung said again, this time more sternly.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked,

"To take care of that little shit." 

"Jae, don't..." Mark begged, "please."

"Jaebum, your brother needs you."

Jaebum took one look at his crying brother before he sighed and sat back next to Mark,

"This is not your fault." Jinyoung stated "no matter what he says."

"Am I a nerd?" Mark wondered,

"So fucking what?" Jaebum said,

"Jaebum!" Jinyoung scolded his boyfriend,

"You love reading, you're smart, you're different, who gives a fuck!?" Jaebum yelled,

Mark wiped the tears from his face "I'm gonna go to bed.."

"Ok," Jinyoung answered before Jaebum could voice his words, "we'll be here if you need us."

Mark thanked them both and went to bed, he fell asleep pretty quickly because the next thing he remembered is looking at the clock to see it's 6am. 

He got up from the bed and took a quick shower, he had about an hour before Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae will be waiting for him. 

When he finished showering and getting dressed it was 7:10am, he walked downstairs to see his friends sitting with his brother.

"We have been waiting for almost an hour!" Bambam yelled when he saw him,

"We got here ten minutes ago." Yugyeom explained,

Mark laughed "Well, I'm ready, let's go to school."

"Let's go to hell!" Youngjae called,

The rest groaned as they walked towards Mark's car,

"So...are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?" Yugyeom asked,

A wave of realization hit Mark "Jaebum told you."

"He's an idiot, Mark." Youngjae smiled at him,

"Thanks, but..I don't really want to talk about it.." Mark said,

"Well then," Bambam called "let's go to school!"

Mark grinned and started the car, 

The drive to school was no more than ten minutes, the rest of the guys quickly got out of the car to run to their classes, yelling out promises to meet at lunch.

Mark got out of the car by himself, quietly walking into the school, it was actually peaceful before someone grabbed his arm,

"Mark.." Jackson said,

"What do you want?" Mark snapped at the boy, he felt bad for talking like that, but he was so angry.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Mark asked,

"Does it matter?" Jackson's reply made Mark laugh,

"Of course it matters, Jackson."

"Jackson!" They heard someone call, "what are you doing? Is he bothering you?" The man looked at Mark,

"No, I was just telling him the back off." Jackson explained,

"Don't ever talk to me again." Mark said before walking away, he had a long day of school ahead of him, he should focus on school.

And he managed to do that for most parts, until the end of the day,

He had no idea why he agreed to come with Bambam to watch Yugyeom practice, if Bambam had asked him today if he would come, Mark would say a definite no.

Watching Yugyeom meant seeing Jackson, as the two were on the football team together.

"Go, Gyeom!" Bambam yelled as the man ran between the players, Mark tried to focus, but he was too busy looking at Jackson who, again, was busy talking to some girl.

"He's an ass." Bambam told him,

"I know."

Yugyeom watched the two as they talked, and saw their eyes were on Jackson, he sighed before yelling "Hey Jackson, are you gonna actually play or are you gonna keep talking to girls?" 

Jackson looked at him with a smirk before saying something to the girl next to him as he got up to get back and play,

Yugyeom was angry, to say the least, Mark and he were best friends since childhood, they did everything together, and Yugyeom couldn't stand seeing Mark so hurt.

"Asshole." Yugyeom whispered, he had to do something before practice ends.

"Cheer with me!" Bambam nudged Mark,

"Not in the mood, Bam." Mark told him, he leaned back in his seat and watched his friend.

Yugyeom was running toward them, "Mark!" He yelled,

"What?" Mark asked, but before he could say anything else, Yugyeom grabbed him and kissed him,

"What the fuck" they heard Bambam next to them,

Mark was now blushing, he knew Jackson was looking at them, in fact, everyone were looking at them.

"Yugyeom," Mark said after a moment of silence, "what the hell?"

"He's looking at us. Keep looking at me like you're not about to throw up."

Mark was in too much of a shock to keep talking, Yugyeom kissed him again before running back to the field.

"Yugyeom just kissed me." Mark said to himself,

"I know, I saw that." Bambam grinned,

"Jackson saw us." Mark exclaimed,

"I saw that too."

Mark felt like he had no words in his brain, he could see Jackson getting angry, sneaking look to his direction once in a while, he decided to come down the stairs and get closer to the boys.

"You broke up with him." He heard Yugyeom say,

"You had no right to kiss him!" Jackson said with anger,

"Are you angry because I did what you were too afraid to do?" 

"Is everything ok?" Mark decided to intervene before one of them attacks the other,

"Yeah, just surprised you moved on so fast."

"You broke up with me, Jackson." Mark said harshly "what do you want me to do, sit in my bedroom and cry all day?" 

Jackson looked at the both of them, he opened his mouth, preparing to say something, before someone else called him, he gave them one more look before leaving the two alone.

"Fuck him, Mark, you deserve better."

"Better like you?" Mark grinned,

"Oh, no." Yugyeom blushed "I'm Bambam's better."

"I knew it!" Mark yelled, 

"You knew what?" Bambam asked,

"Nothing" Mark grinned while looking at Yugyeom,

"You two!" Mark turned his head to see Youngjae, "You kissed him!?"

"I had to do it.." Yugyeom explained "Jackson was looking, I didn't want him to hurt Mark again."

"The whole school is talking about it!" Youngjae exclaimed, and he was right. 

The whole way to his car, Mark felt like people were watching him, and by people he meant Jackson.

"Mark!" Jackson ran to the boy right before he was about to get into his car,

"What do you want, Jackson?"

"You're not actually dating this idiot, are you?" Jackson asked in disbelief,

"And what if I am?"

"You need someone better." Jackson stated,

"Oh, like you?" Mark asked "someone to hide me from the world because he's ashamed of me?"

"Leave him, brat." Jaebum said when he stood next to Mark,

"This is not over." Jackson said before leaving,

"We need to talk." Jinyoung said,

"It's a long story, I'll explain in the car." Mark gestured to his car, waiting for the two boys to get in.

"So..." Jaebum said when they finally got home after ten minutes of storytelling, "you let him kiss you to make Jackson jealous?"

"Not exactly..I just wanted him to know I'm not his toy"

Jinyoung sighed, "Jackson's a good guy, it's too bad he's letting society dictates his life."

"I thought he was in love with Bambam?" Jaebum wondered,

"He is." Mark confirmed,

"Your friends are fucking weird." Jaebum commented before exiting the car, Jinyoung following him.

It's been a week since the kiss and there's been nothing from Jackson's side,

Yugyeom has been walking Mark to class, kissing him on the cheek, showing the world how much he loved his fake boyfriend.

They were supposed to go to a party today, an after-game party, Yugyeom had to go because he's in the team, Mark had to go now that he's Yugyeom's boyfriend, and the two guys convinced Bambam and Youngjae to join.

"So our goal tonight is to make Jackson angry." Yugyeom said when they were still in the car,

"I think you're enjoying this too much," Youngjae smirked,

"I'm not," Yugyeom defended himself "I just want him to understand what he did wrong."

"Besides," Mark said "we're not actually in love..we both want someone else."

"Really? Who is it, Gyeom?" Bambam asked,

"No one you know" Yugyeom answered,

"Let's go!" Mark called, 

They walked into the party, which was full of people Mark didn't know, Jackson was in some corner of the room, talking to his teammates,

"He's looking at us." Yugyeom whispered into Mark's ear, his arm was around Mark's shoulder, and Mark felt they could actually pass as a real couple.

"Do you think this would actually work?" Mark asked,

"He's coming." Yugyeom told him, "I'll go get us some drinks"

"Mark." Jackson said shortly,

"Jackson." Mark replied,

"We both know you love me and I love you, then why are you with him?" Jackson asked,

"Because he's not ashamed of me being a nerd."

Jackson sighed "It's not like that, Mark..I love you just the way you are."

"Then why were you hiding me?" Mark questioned,

"I was an idiot. I am an idiot." Jackson said,

"I'm very aware of that." Mark commented,

"You're amazing, and..I guess I was too afraid to show our love, which is wrong because I was the luckiest man on earth."

Mark felt the tip of his ears turn red as a tomato "Thank you.." he said shyly,

"Wait here," Jackson said, he ran to one of the tables and climbed on it "Can I get everyone's attention, please?"

"What is he doing?" Bambam appeared next to Mark,

"I have no idea." 

"So, my name is Jackson Wang, as some of you may know, and I'm on the football team..I have good friends, great family, I do well in school, but..there's one thing I'm not good at." 

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Youngjae asked,

"I'm not good at relationships," Jackson announced "in fact, I'm terrible at it..I had an amazing boyfriend and I ruined it because my head was stuck in my ass and I didn't notice the best thing I had, Mark."

Several gasps were heard from the audience, Mark felt everyone looking at him, judging him.

"I was too afraid to tell the world and I'm sorry because you deserve someone better than me."

"Jackson..." Mark said, Jackson jumped from the table to the ground and walked back to Mark,

"I'm sorry..please, I know that you're dating Yugyeom now.."

"We're not dating." Yugyeom told him,

"You're not?" Jackson asked,

"Not dating." Mark confirmed,

"So..." Jackson looked down "do you think..you'll ever agree to take me back?"

"I..I think I will," Mark smiled at him, 

"I promise I'll change. I'll watch that terrible movie with you!" Jackson promised,

"Jackson!" Mark laughed "I already said yes."

Jackson let out a sigh "Good, because I really don't want to watch that movie."

Mark laughed before pulling Jackson into a kiss,

"So.." Bambam said, standing next to Yugyeom, "you're single again?"

"I am," Yugyeom confirmed, "unless...you want to go on a date sometimes?" 

Bambam blushed "You're serious?"

"I'm always serious about you, Bam."

"In the case," Bambam flirted, "yes, I'll go on a date with you."

.

.

.

.

It's been four years since that party, Mark looked in a mirror, he kept fixing his tie,

"It looks fine!" Bambam called from where he sat on one of the chairs,

"Yeah," Youngjae said, "it's gonna be on the floor tonight, anyway."

"Youngjae!" Mark called,

"I don't get why you're so nervous," Bambam laughed,

"Because not all of us can have a perfect wedding like the one you and Yugyeom had," Mark rolled his eyes,

"Hey," Jaebum opened the door "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Mark smiled, walking after his brother,

"Mom and dad would be proud of you," Jaebum said, wiping his tear,

"Jae..are you crying?" Mark questioned,

"Shut up." Jaebum said, "I'm surprised you haven't cried yet."

"I think Jackson cried for the both of us yesterday ." Mark chuckled,

"Ok, you ready?" Jaebum asked,

Mark nodded and Jaebum opened the door, he smiled at the sound of the words- "All rise!"

And the smile on his almost husband's face, a smile that he would never forget.


End file.
